Welcome My Friends
Welcome My Friends is a song heard in Friendix Club - Episode 101. Fiona sang this song for her new friends. Lyrics |-|English= Series And so welcome my best friends Whoa, whoa, yeah, oh Full Yeah Welcome This world is full of imagination Let that music dance with us all Because this is the first time we'll see each other Let's all get to know each other and play together all day Sing That's one of my talents Dance Do your best for your friends Yeah, because now we're together forever At school we are learning the magic of friendship Take a new day Sunny This is my video, my performance Take a dream All magic New friends are here now and I sing for them Because they are the best friends New friends are here now and I sing for them No quarrel Just happiness forever And that's why you tell me what kind of music you love Because true friends are doing it They do not need a call And when you fall into the darkness They will give you your hand to light When you think you are alone And fear scatters you and scares you They will come to your mark She will smile And so welcome Yeah, because we're together now You never know what you can do Until you get the wings of friendship and flying In your heart then you will know that your friends are gold Keep them safe Because that's power That's you In your heart You know If you were with them True friend Always believe in it Let's start a new life now With your new friends New power, new luck we are wonderful Fun begins And there is no end That's why some music starts right now In a minute, I'll get to know you Because I know it's never too late for friends I was looking for a good time and now it's here Whoa yeah Whoa yeah Whoa yeah Whoa, oh oh Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, oh Yeah, yeah And so welcome And so welcome And so welcome My best friends |-|Italian= Series Vogliamo nostro amicizia Whoa, whoa, yeah, oh Full sì Libertà Ci mostra un posto lontano Avventure sconosciute e vari scenari Non c'è un aspetto arretrato, sì Il momento è che la nostra avventura inizia guardi Al cielo blu blu E ora voglio cantare di nuovo per te Sì, so che saremo migliori amici Insieme saremo per sempre, i nostri volti lo diranno per sempre insieme E ora capisco tutto, tutti i tuoi segreti e il mio segreti Questo momento è magico e indimenticabile In questa nostra avventura senza fine Questo momento è magico e indimenticabile magico Insieme sempre Come una speranza che non scompare mai dal cuore In questa avventura che sta appena iniziando Attraverso l'emozione Non dire mai addio qui Perché non c'è solitudine con noi Proprio come prima, sarà ora Ora con questa polvere magica Un nuovo sogno nascerà domani di nuovo Sogni insieme La nuova mattinata è iniziata per noi E la felicità promette e divertimento Come luce nell'oscurità, saremo la nostra strada E quando sei triste, io sarò lì per te E il mio abbraccio Ti daranno un sorriso sul tuo viso E il mio abbraccio Arriverà luce Torna a questo mondo avventura Sta iniziando E i nuovi giorni stanno arrivando Pieno di meraviglie I nostri sogni saranno realtà I nostri sogni Si avvererà Come farfalle che volano intorno a noi Saremo così felici per sempre E la luce sarà portata al buio Troveremo la strada per il nostro destino Come il sole è fantastico Whoa yeah Whoa yeah Whoa yeah Whoa, oh oh Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, oh Yeah, yeah Noi sogniamo Vogliamo nostro amicizia Trivia *This song is the first one that Fiona sings of the whole series. *Music in Italian version is simile to English version but is different. Videos English Italian Instrumental Category:Concepts